SSB Venturer
by DareDreamer
Summary: A member of the Mii Force's Blue Team discovers a menacing, returning threat.


Nebula Sector

The planet Triton

Aboard the warship _Venturer_

My name is Andy. I'm a member of the Mii Force's Blue Team. Signed up 2 years ago. Back then, we had rid an entire galaxy of space pirates called the Gold Bone Gang. I was on the warship _Venturer_ with a squadron of Red Team heading to planet Triton to meet my new squad members on an outpost on the planet's surface. But as soon as we reached Triton, we were attacked by unknown forces. They weren't the Gold Bone Gang, or any other kind of space pirate, for that matter. They were… something else.

I was in my quarters asleep, until I was startled awake by red lights flashing and alarms blaring. **BWEEP! BWEEP! BWEEP!** I jumped out of bed and rushed over to the window to see what was up. Outside, in the blackness of space, was a warship, dark in color, almost alien-like in shape and was launching something at us. Too large to be plasma cannon shots. I donned my armor and plasma rifle, waiting until they both lit up blue. "Systems online." A computerized voice said. I ran out the door.

Other members of the crew were already in action, some heading to their battle stations, others screaming in terror. Suddenly, something slammed into the hull of the ship. I recognized it; drop pods, containers that bring troops and weapons onto enemy ships or the surfaces of planets. I took aim. The pod opened and our attackers came out. I was shocked. They looked nothing like I had expected. They were black and purple, their arms long and skinny, their heads almost cylinder-like, and they had a red circle with a black line in it on their chests. They noticed me and said something to their comrades, chattering in an alien language. I took cover behind some storage crates as the invaders fired their weapons, purple bolts zinging past me and striking a Mii Force soldier right through his heart. **CHOOM! CHOOM! CHOOM!** "AAAIIGH!" he cried as he went down. I stood up and returned fire, my blue blaster bolts hitting them in random parts of their bodies. They made something like a screeching sound as I shot them.

As I moved past them I looked outside. We had already acted, as starfighters launched from the main hangar and engaged the enemy ships. Every few seconds there was a fireball where a starfighter once was. Blue, red and purple bolts dotted the area. I turned down the hallway and saw another invader… holding a heavy, rapid fire minigun. _"Oh no"_ I thought just before he (or should I say it) unleashed a barrage of laser fire. My comrade Randy was also pinned down, but he noticed something and yelled something at me. "WHAT?!" I shouted because I couldn't hear him over the sound of enemy fire. The fire died down. His weapon had overheated and more invaders were coming to help the big guy by blowing us to bits. "The airlock!" Randy shouted to me. "What? Are you crazy?!" I yelled back. "We'll all be sucked out!" "I tried blasting him, but I wasn't even making a scratch. It's the only way!" As the invaders opened fire, I slammed my fist down on the red button that said "Airlock" on it. As the chute opened the big guy and his helpers were sucked out of the ship and into space while me and Randy clung to supports on the wall. I punched the button again and the chute closed. We both fell to the ground.

"What are these things?" I asked Randy. "I don't know, but the captain sent out this message. Look."

He held out a Transmission Tablet with a message that said:

 **WARNING!**

 **WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY UNKNOWN FORCES.**

 **DAMAGE REPORT: Engine 2 has sustained heavy fire and is leaking fuel. The bow has been completely torn apart.**

 **ALL CREW MEMBERS AND PASSENGERS HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO ABANDON SHIP WHILE THEY STILL CAN!**

 **Captain Walden**

"We have to get off this ship or we're all space dust!" Randy said as we started running. "Which way to the escape pods?" I asked. "Take a right at the next intersection." he said. As we passed the gunners' stations, the gunners were blasting away like crazy and some of the invaders' fighters were sent spiraling to the planet's surface. Their capital ship fired back and scored a direct hit on Cannon 5. **KABOOM!** The gunner was sent flying. When he landed, he did not get up.

"Decks 8 through 12 have been overrun!" a soldier yelled at us. We continued to the pods. When we reached them, half of them were already gone. "Come on! In here!" I yelled as I leaped into Pod 8. "We have to go before…" As I turned around to Randy, he was lying on the ground, lifeless. Another invader was standing above him, with some sort of organic blade-like weapon attached to his arm (Literally, it was like a part of him or something). I stared at my friend's body in horror. I would have dragged him into the pod with me or avenged him. Now was not the time for either. I drew a laser pistol and blasted the invader twice in the heart to keep him from coming any closer. I slammed the pod door shut. The invader pounded on the glass as I started the launch sequence.

As my pod rocketed away from the _Venturer_ , I steered the pod from left to right to avoid crashing into starfighters (a small portion of ours was left, and they wouldn't go down without a fight) and falling debris of the ship. The space battle was all around me as the pod plummeted to Triton's surface. As the last one of our fighters went down, the invaders' ships returned to the capital ship, and instead of vanishing at light speed to another planet, it flew right into a giant, blue, swirling portal that appeared directly in front of it! That wasn't how ships normally left a system. I looked back to the _Venturer_ , but instead of falling to Triton, it was a complete wreck. Everyone on board, friend and foe, was gone. _Peace to the fallen._ I thought as the portal closed in the blink of an eye like an implosion. As I entered Triton's atmosphere, I braced for impact. **BADOOM!** The pod slammed into a hillside, knocking me unconscious.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a small mushroom-like creature with green dots on its head. A Toad, if I was correct. Behind him was a green racing kart with an anti-gravity function. "Need a lift?" he asked. "Uuungh" was my only response.

On a dirt road to the Mii Force outpost I was originally sent to, the Toad asked me what had happened and I told him everything. He looked away from the steering wheel with a surprised look. "Uuuh…what did you say they looked like?" "Well, their heads were cylinder-like in shape, dark and purple with a tiny hint of dark green, and their arms and legs were skinny." The Toad slammed on the brakes, sending me flying headfirst into the dirt. "WAAAAA-OOF!" When I popped my head out of the dirt, he rushed over panicked. "The Primids?! They're back?!" he yelped, alarmed. "Wha- you know them?" I said, shocked. "Yes, I know them!" the Toad yelled, jumping up and down. "No one knows what they are but we first saw them years ago! They emerged from a dark mysterious substance called Subspace Matter. We thought we defeated them by destroying their leader, Tabuu! They must have found a new leader or something or they want revenge on us!" I stood up, brushing dirt off my badly damaged armor. "Systems critical." the computerized voice said through static. "All right, get me to that outpost fast!" I said as the Toad hopped back in the driver's seat of the kart and I jumped onto the back. "Maybe the Commander can tell us what in the name of Miitopia is going on!" "Right away!" the Toad said as his foot slammed on the gas pedal and we rocketed off, flames shooting from the exhaust. **VROOOM!** I needed answers, and I needed them fast!

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
